Romeo And Juliet
by obliviovsly
Summary: Jace and Clary are complete opposites; Clary can't stand Jace's cockiness and Jace is intrigued by Clary's resistance to his charms. But what will happen with the two when they are made the two leading roles in a famous Shakespeare play? AU. Modern day
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing; all these awesome characters are Cassandra Clare's. But the idea is mine. So HA!**

**I wanted to do a modern version of a Jace and Clary love story, and what better way… then with a play? (insert winky face here because fanfiction won't let me do it myself.) **

**(P.S. that rhymed…)**

**Warning, there is going to be swearing in this story (like all my others..) not a lot, but still. Just a heads up. Also, another warning, this is probably going to be a very fluffy story for Clary and Jace. What do I mean by that? Well, you'll see… =]**

**Hope you enjoy! =]**

..:..:..

_CLARY_

..:..:..

I shut my locker with a bang which barely made a noise compared to the babble of voices that echoed in the crowded hallway. Teenagers pushed by me and I struggled against the flow of people. I pressed my huge history textbook and binder to my chest and nudged my way into the path of people moving the same way I am. I was just about to step into my history classroom when I felt a hand wrap around my upper arm. I glanced up and met the eyes of my friend Isabelle Lightwood.

"Clary!" she hissed in my ear, a look of excitement shining in her striking face. Her dark hair spilled over the shoulders of her tight dark green tank top. "I need to tell you something. Big news!" she waggled her eyebrows up and down and giggled.

"Um, okay?" I allowed her to pull me inside. She yanked me to the back of the classroom, expertly and gracefully avoiding gangly legs sticking out in the aisle. I didn't fare as well. My foot caught on the shoe of a fellow classmate and I stumbled forward. I apologized rapidly and unconsciously touch the messy bun at the back of my head that held my red hair. Isabelle rolled her eyes at my clumsiness. She plopped me down in my seat and proceeded to tell me about her steamy night with Meliorn, a new foreign exchange student, as more kids came into the room.

"And then he grabbed my face and –" Isabelle was whispering with wide eyes when I heard a soft chuckle in my ear. I stiffened as a deeper voice interrupted,

"He grabbed my face and planted sweet, soft kisses along my neck and then his hands slid under my shirt and slowly made their way up to my – "

"Jace!" Isabelle yelled and reached over to slam her palm into his shoulder. I turned quickly and saw him laughing as he leaned against a nearby desk. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

Jace Herondale has a reputation. Actually, a few reputations. Only one of them is good; the fact that he is the star player and captain on the soccer team, and the quarterback for our football team. He's one of the most popular guys in the school and, this is where the bad rep comes in, is a total man-whore. He drinks, parties, goes to clubs and is probably one of the most sexually active guys my age. And _everyone_ knows about it. It's not like he does anything to quell the rumours.

He and Isabelle have been friends for a long time, so she puts up with his shit when I wouldn't. Then again, I don't usually have to put up with his shit unless I'm hanging out with Isabelle. Jace and I aren't friends. We know each other, sure. But we don't hang out. I don't usually go to parties or anything, which is his scene. On the weekends, I help out at the local art studio or volunteer with kids in a drama club near my house and help make costumes for performances. Meanwhile, Jace gets stupid drunk, says stupid things, makes out with stupid people and overall is just very stupid. And then we all hear about it on Monday morning.

"Well hey there, Clare Bear!" Jace leaned forward on my desk with a grin. I locked eyes with him and settled back into my seat, _away_ from him. "How are you this lovely day?" he asked while allowing his eyes to leisurely drift down from my face to my chest, his eyes lingering there. Inside, I do everything I can not to reach over and slap him.

I know he's doing it to get a rise out of me, so I just smile and reply, "You know it's impolite for you not to look at a person's face when they're talking to you. I swear, Jace, you have about as much manners as a rabid animal," I put a finger on my chin and looked up thoughtfully. "Which, come to think of it, you are."

"Oh!" Jace gasped as clasped his heart and fell back into the seat in front of me. "So harsh, Clary. Why must you hurt me like you do?"

"Knock it off, Jace. Go somewhere else. Clary and I are talking." Isabelle waved him away.

"About your hot hot night with the new exchange kid?" Jace quipped with a smirk.

Isabelle's cheeks flushed. "_Leave_, Jace."

"Okay, okay, I give up!" he put his hands in the air, surrendering with a laugh. Suddenly he sobered up. "Just saying. A lot of people already know. So I'd be careful about who you're telling, Isabelle." He said seriously. Isabelle pressed her lips together in a thin line and nodded. Jace got up and moved a couple rows over to sit with Alec, Isabelle's brother, and his friend Magnus Bane. Not long after, the bell rang overhead.

"Just tell me later, okay, Iz?" I put a hand on Isabelle's shoulder. She shrugged me off and silently got out her binder and pencil case.

I sighed quietly and dug out my own things. Our teacher walked in and clapped his hands a few times to get our attention.

"All right, all right, settle down. It's time for some more history on Cambodia and East Timor."

Groans sounded through the room. I stayed silent and watched intently as Hodges (that's what we all call him. No 'Mr', it's just 'Hodges') pulled down the screen in front of the blackboard and swung the projector in front of it. As he set up the machine and booted up the slideshow he was going to show us, I tapped my pencil against my notebook and gazed absentmindedly around the room. My eyes landed on Jace. He was pointing out something in Alec's notebook and laughing. Then he met my stare and I flicked my eyes to the front of the room, feeling my cheeks start to burn.

Okay, yes, I admit, Jace Herondale is hot. He has the body of a god, hair that would make Justin Bieber cry and the prettiest eyes I have ever seen on a guy. I'm sure that I could be one of many girls in the school drooling over him, but the thing I can't stand is how cocky he is about himself. So I do my best to put him in his place, which never works. But a girl can try.

I can feel him watching me but I keep my gaze at the front of the room, determined to not look at him again.

History passes by quickly, which is a relief. Especially because my next class is Drama, one of my favourite classes this semester. Unfortunately, Jace is also in that class. He never took Art or Drama in grade 9 or 10, so he has to take it this year. But I am a proud drama/art geek. Bring on the Shakespeare, I say.

When the bell rang, I quickly gathered my stuff and shoved it into my black messenger bag in hopes of making it out of the room before Jace could catch up and walk me to class, as he did every day.

"See you at lunch, Iz." I called over my shoulder as I made my way to the door.

"Bye!" she replied. I glanced around the room. No sign of Mr. Hottie Patottie.

I had just cleared the doorframe when I heard "Clare Bear!" and Jace appeared at my side like a towering body guard. I _hate_ his stupid nickname for me. It makes me feel like I'm 3 when I'm actually 17. I also hate that he's easily a foot and a half taller than me.

"Jace." I said blankly as I merged with the flow of students down the hall. He was persistent, as usual, and stayed close to my side.

"You know, if you want to ogle me from across the room, it takes a lot longer than a few seconds to take in _this _hunk of love." Jace wiggled his eyebrows and gestured at himself.

I barked out a laugh. "There was no ogling going on there, Jace. That's just your sick little mind going into overdrive."

"Oh, really?" Jace grinned, strolling beside me. "Would you, wise Clary, please enlighten me unto why my 'sick little mind' was going into overdrive?" We finally arrived in the drama room and both removed our shoes at the doorway, like Mr. Miller asked us to. I dropped my bag, turned to face him and put my hands on my hips.

"Your ego that is as big as the Great Wall of China realized that there was one person in the room who doesn't want to jump your bones. So you say to me that I'm ogling _you_ to make yourself feel better, because you know that I was simply scanning the room and our eyes happened to meet. It's because you can't stand the fact that someone _isn't_ attracted to you, you make it seem like I am, and that I actually _want_ to 'take in that hunk of love'." At this point I gestured to all of him, like he had before, but with disdain. "And _that_ is why your sick little mind went into overdrive." I stated evenly before turning on my heel and walking to my friend Simon. I sat down next to him on the carpet and let out a whoosh of breath. Other students moved around a stock-still Jace as they entered the room and sat in the form of a big circle.

I smiled and kept my eyes on Simon as my best guy friend laughed at me.

"While that was an impressive speech, I don't think it made a dent in his very large ego." Simon commented while pushing his glasses up his nose. I glanced over and noticed the same thing. Jace just had a sly smile on his face and was staring at me. I shifted uncomfortably and looked away. I did my best to ignore him and I talked with Simon.

Just before the bell rang for the start of class, I felt someone behind me. I turned my face to look over my shoulder and saw Jace squatting behind me. He leaned forward, his face inches from mine.

"If you were simply scanning the room, why did you blush and look away when I caught you staring at me?"

And with that, he got up, practically strutted across the room and sat down, legs splayed, smirking. I cursed myself as my face heated up. He saw me turning red and let out a laugh that made several girls flick their eyes between us. When they saw it was me that he seemed to be having a staring contest with, they began whispering furiously with each other. All the while, they shot me resentful and jealous glares, to which Jace was completely oblivious.

Mr. Miller came into the centre of our circle and asked us to move in. Everyone scooted closer, and one of the girls who'd glared at me, Aline Penhallow, used this to be able to press the entire right side of her body against Jace. She let out a high-pitched giggle, swept her dark hair over her shoulder and whispered something in his ear. He smirked and his eyelids dropped slightly and his mouth curved up as he appraised Aline's figure. I felt a welling anger in my chest. He was looking at her like a piece of meat. Then again, she was presenting herself like that. I tore my gaze away, silently fuming.

"Clary, you alright?" Simon muttered.

"Fantastic." I hissed through gritted teeth.

"Oh, yeah. You sound just fuckin' dandy. In fact, I can just see the brilliant light beams of glee shooting from your every orifice because you're just _so damn happy_." Simon remarked sarcastically. I gave him one of my death glares. He responded with one of his own.

"Forget it, Simon." I grumbled.

"Whatever you say, Happy Clary." He shrugged.

"Shut up."

"Shutting up."

I giggled. Simon smiled.

"Alright everyone, I don't know if any of you have heard, but our drama class and Mrs. Lee's drama class are going to be doing a play this year. Would anyone like to guess which one we're doing?" Mr. Miller called out.

"Is it Shakespeare?" someone asked.

"Yes." Mr. Miller grinned.

"Hamlet!"

"No."

"Merchant of Venice?"

"No."

"Macbeth?"

"That would be fun, but no."

I racked my brains and thought of my all-time favourite Shakespeare play. I shot my hand into the air and yelled,

"Romeo and Juliet?"

Mr. Miller's eyes landed on me and a slow smile spread across his face.

"Yes. Thank you, Clary."

I felt a smile stretch my cheeks and I looked at Simon and clapped my hands in excitement.

"Okay, _now_ you look like a ginormous bundle of sunshine. That's my Clary." Simon laughed before elbowing me.

"I can't believe we're doing Romeo and Juliet!" I squealed amidst the chatter of my peers. "Ohmigod, I'm so trying out for Juliet. I know all her lines by heart."

"You are cuh-razy."

"No, just a hopeless romantic." I sighed as I clasped my hands together and let out a breathy sigh. I could imagine it now, me on the balcony, calling into the dark for my Romeo. Simon just shook his head at me and chuckled.

"Auditions for the play will be at lunch for the next three days. I'll be handing out copies of the play later this class, because every person _will_ be in this play." I heard a few protests and Mr. Miller held up his hand for them to stop. His face was serious. "No exceptions, no excuses. This is drama class. There is going to be acting involved. This play will be part of your summative." More cries of despair.

"Oh, stop whining." I growled under my breath. But even with my classmates being tools, nothing could bring me down from Cloud Nine.

_I am going to be Juliet! _I promised myself with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own any characters. Just the plotline.**

**Ooooh I'm so excited to continue this story! =] I hope it plays out on here as well as it's playing out in my head. Work your magic, my little fingers!**

**I KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT! BUT THAT'S THE POINT. I gotta make it work in my favour. So just chill, the next chapter is coming soon!**

**Hope you enjoy! =]**

**SLTF**

..:..:..

_JACE_

..:..:..

Ah, shit.

I don't want to be in a play, let alone Shakespeare. More like spear me in the eye. And it's Romeo and Juliet! Kill me now. I hated that book. In grade 9 English we were supposed to read it. Unlike my friends who all used SparkNotes, I actually slaved through it. At that time, I was somewhat interested in keeping up okay grades. Now though, I don't really give a rat's ass. Now, a product of the slaving through Shakespeare was the reward that many of Romeo's quotes remained embedded in my brain. It's actually happened before when someone would say something and a quote from Romeo and Juliet would pop up out of nowhere into my mind.

The plot is fairly straightforward. There are two rival families; one guy from one digs the hot girl in the other. They get married in secret, but then Romeo stabs Juliet's cousin, but she forgives him and they have sexy time. Then Juliet pretends to die so she doesn't have to marry some guy named Paris that her dad wants her to. With some stupid mistake, Romeo hears that she actually died, when she didn't, and he went to her not-dead body, killed Paris and then killed himself with poison. She woke up and found Romeo dead. Then she actually killed herself with his dagger. Sheesh, how morbid can this be? And all for love. In class, we watched the more recent movie with Leonardo di Caprio and some other chick. Some girls actually cried when Leo died. Not gonna lie, I laughed.

I let out a groan and let my head fall back in despair before lifting it back up with a sigh. "Great." I muttered.

I noticed that other kids were going and getting their things in the costume closet near the back of the room. Then they got into groups and chattered as they waited for Mr. Miller to hand out copies of Romeo and Juliet.

Aline Penhallow, a fairly attractive girl with a rockin' bod, leaned against me and looked up at me through her lashes.

"Let's pretend that you're Romeo and I'm Juliet and you meet me in the costume closet in two minutes." She whispered as she trailed her fingertips up my bare arm. I felt a shiver run through my body and I smirked down at her before taking her hand in mine.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand

This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this:

My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand

To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

Aline blushed bright red and giggled loudly. "Oooh, pulling out the moves, are you?" she smiled at me.

"What can I say? When I'm around beautiful girls, it just comes out." I said smoothly while stroking the back of her hand with my thumb. She turned an even darker shade of red and I was struck by how it was the same colour of Clary's hair.

"I'll see you in there." Aline murmured in my ear, her breath tickling my ear. She pulled her hand from my grasp, stood, and told Mr. Miller she was going to get a costume from the closet to practice with her friend with Romeo and Juliet lines. He nodded his assent and she went to the closet. I watched her sashay to the door. She opened it and stood under the doorframe, her eyes on me with her lips curving into a seductive smile. _Oh this is going to be fun._ I thought with a grin.

On the thought of Clary's hair, I turned and looked across the circle at Clary Fray. She was with her nerd friend Simon. She looked absolutely, almost psychopathically, thrilled about something. She was clapping her hands while her bright eyes were fixed on her friend. Her mouth was moving at a million miles an hour.

Weirdo.

I asked Mr. Miller permission to get supplies from the closet and he just waved me off as he scanned his sheet to make sure he'd signed out a play to every kid. I waited until the stream of kids going into the closet died down, then made my way there myself.

I opened the door and found Aline leaning against one of the shelves that ran on one side of the closet. She looked up and gave me a big smile. I glanced behind me one last time, my eyes landing on the back of Clary's bright head.

"I'm sure it doesn't come out around _her_." I heard Aline sneer and I returned my gaze to hers. I saw that her eyes were also on Clary. I saw a spark of anger and something else burning in her glare and my brow wrinkled. I didn't understand what she meant.

"Huh?" was my brilliant and very sophisticated response.

"I saw you talking with her earlier, and you were looking at her just now. I'm just saying, she's not that pretty. So I'm sure that your charms don't come out around her." Aline said loftily, giving a hard look at unsuspecting Clary down her nose.

I just stared at her blankly.

Aline rolled her eyes. "God, you're dumb. But you're fucking hot, so I'll ignore it. All I'm saying is, you said your moves come out around beautiful girls. I'm just noting that I'm sure they don't come out around her, because she's _not_ beautiful."

Well shit. How do I do this? I'm not gonna lie, I think Clary's a babe. And Aline's bashing her pretty hardcore right now. But if I say something, she's probably not going to make out with me and let me feel her up. I warred with myself silently for a few moments. Make out vs. Protecting Clary. Quite the epic battle. With a sigh, I picked my side.

"Look, Clary's nice. My line about the 'beautiful girls' was just that. A line." I shifted uncomfortably. This was hell to say. I have a reputation to uphold. And now I'm sending it down the shithole. "It wasn't meant to be taken in that way, or for you to start hating on Clary." I considered what I was about to say. This could be the suicide line. "Clary's… she's pretty. Aline, I'm sure you've heard of me, and you kind of know me. I'm a giant man whore." I grinned at this. "Flirting and pickup lines shoot out of me, left and right. I've said shit like that to Clary multiple times."

"_Really?_" she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Well yeah. Look, just forget about my line. I don't need to say that…" I gently shut the door behind me, and locked us into pitch black. The only light came from the sliver at the bottom of the door. "Because I can just as easily say…" My eyes adjusted to the dark and I saw Aline's outline. I reached forward and slid my hands down her sides to her hips. "That you're beautiful." I heard her breath hitch and I grinned. I stepped forward and pressed my body to hers. I leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "And we can leave it at that," before I moved my mouth to hers and closed any remaining space between us.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I OWN NO CHARACTERS.**

**Oooh, fun fun funnnn! =] ahaha I love writing this story so much. I have so many things dancing around my head, but I've been busy and la dee dah so whatevs. I'm trying to write as fast as possible! Oh, the demands of the masses. =]**

**On we goooooo!**

**SLTF =]**

..:..:..

_CLARY_

..:..:..

"Oh my gosh," I gasped. "What if I don't get picked? What if I get chosen as... as Lady Capulet? Simon, I never liked her!" I gripped Simon's arm in terror, my eyes wide.

"Calm down, Clary. My god, you're going crazy. Who know what you'd do to be Juliet?" Simon laughed and tried to shake me off like I was a leech clinging onto his skin.

I let go and retreated into my own thoughts, though I knew Simon was saying something. I didn't focus. I pulled my legs up to my chest and clasped my hands tightly, placing them in my lap. I _had_ to get the role of Juliet. Or I would kill whoever did. Or, I could be the understudy, and then kill the person, and so I'd be made Juliet for reals!

"Speaking of do, or _doing, _I'm actually doing Alec."

Wait, what if they called off the play because that person died? And people would maybe even start to suspect me! I'd be so happy when everyone else was so sad… and Simon. Simon would know.

"Yep. Doing. As in sexing."

Would Simon rat me out if I did that? No, he's my best friend. He would never.

"Mhmm. Making love. Having the sex."

But the question really is… could I do it? Am I actually that psychotic that I'd kill someone to get a part in a play?

"Oh yeah. Doing sexy time."

No! I would never. Never ever ever! I shook my head at myself. Maybe I'm becoming delusional because I only got like three hours of sleep last night. Yeah, it's because I'm wiped. I would never kill someone. Hell, I can barely kill a fly.

"Groping and holding and groaning and moaning and – "

"Simon, what the _hell _are you talking about?" I burst out, finally noticing what he was saying.

"I was just trying to get your attention." Simon said defensively. I looked around the circle and saw every single other student staring right at Simon and I.

"Well you got everyone else's." I grumbled, punching his arm.

"Oh shit. Um. Just kidding, guys!" he called out, throwing his arms around like a Wacky Waving Inflatable Arm Flailing Tube Man. "I was just trying to get Clary's attention and it is gotten! Please ignore anything I was saying!" Eventually everyone turned away, but the whispers began.

"Alec is going to kill you." I hissed at Simon.

"But he's dating Magnus!" Simon protested.

"And you just announced to our drama class that you and Alec are 'groping and holding and moaning and groaning'." Simon winced as I repeated his kinky phrase. "So I think that, while the two of them may be dating, there is now going to be rumours that you guys are 'having the sex'. So you are going to be the one to explain all this to Alec. And you better do it before anyone tells him or Magnus first." I threatened.

Simon cowered back and whimpered.

"You dug yourself this hole. You get to climb out of it."

"But I don't wanna climb!" Simon muttered miserably.

"Clary, Simon." Mr. Miller was suddenly in front of us. "Here are your copies of Romeo and Juliet." He handed one to each of us. I thanked him with a bright smile. He returned it. "I can tell you're excited for the play, Clary."

"Yes, sir. Very excited."

"Which part are you going to try out for?"

"Juliet, of course." I hugged the play to my chest.

"Ah, of course." He chortled. "Well, I hope you have quite the performance prepared. Many other girls will most likely audition for that part as well."

"I do." I nodded vigorously.

"Good. Break a leg." Mr. Miller smiled at me before handing off more plays to other kids in the class.

"Simon, which part should I do? I have several in mind, and I know almost all of them by heart! Should I do the scene with their first kiss?" Simon's cheeks turned a slight pink at that. I stared at him in question but didn't push it. "Or maybe the balcony scene? Or should it be when Juliet finds out that Romeo killed Tybalt? Or perhaps after their wedding night, and she's asking him to stay a bit longer?"

"Um, I dunno." He was playing with his fingers nervously.

I stared at him. "Simon, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing." He said hastily, avoiding my eyes. I pursed my lips in annoyance.

"Fine. I'm going to go get us a couple props so we can practice some lines, okay?"

Simon just nodded.

I sighed and stood, brushing off my butt to make sure there wasn't something sticking to the seat of my jean shorts. I looked around the room and saw others had had the same idea. There was Lucy and Shyann, Lucy with cane and a pillow on her back, making her look like she was deformed. Was she trying to be the Nurse? Shyann was wailing about something before she broke off, staring at her book then continuing her cry, a tiara perched on her blonde head. Probably being Juliet. I giggled to myself.

I flounced over to the costume closet and gently tried the handle.

It was locked.

Huh. That's weird. It was usually unlocked, and I'd seen some kids go in and out of it earlier. I shrugged and scanned the room for Mr. Miller. He had left the room, I guess. I stood to the side and crossed my arms, waiting patiently for another five minutes or so. When he returned, I asked for the key to the closet.

"Oh. Is it locked?"

"Yeah, for some reason." I shrugged again.

"Odd. I unlocked it earlier." He fumbled for the keys and drew them from his pocket. "Here you go." Thankfully, most of my teachers trusted me, like Mr. M. He allowed me to borrow the keys to go do simple things, like unlock the drama room if he was late and I'd managed to see him, or unlock the closet or get something from his desk drawer.

"Thanks, Mr. Miller." I took them and walked back to the closet. I swiftly and precisely put the key in, turned it and opened the door in one movement before reaching forward and flicking on the lights.

In this closet, I definitely expected to see Shakespearian costumes, like shirts, hats, trousers, even shoes. Or more funny things, like wands, tiaras, goblin masks. Even setting props, like a desk or chair.

What I didn't expect to see was Jace and Aline. I didn't expect to see Aline on said desk, her legs wrapped around Jace's waist. I didn't expect to see Jace's hands up Aline's shirt. I didn't expect to see Jace's mouth on Aline's long neck while her hands were tangled in his golden hair. I didn't expect to hear Aline gasp as her eyes landed on me.

I really just didn't expect any of it.

"Oh." It just popped out of my mouth. I felt anger and hurt swirl in with other unnamed emotions in the brewing pot that had become my stomach. My heart started pounding.

Now both of their eyes were on me. Aline looked slightly embarrassed but also had an air of superiority while Jace just stood there, his eyes piercing mine. He didn't even have the decency to remove his hands from under her shirt. Jerkwad.

Okay, so what the hell am I going to do here? In just a mere second, my side that had a conscience decided I needed to close the door to prevent anyone from seeing them in this (is it appropriate to call it vulnerable?) state. So I did. Aline jumped slightly at the sound of the door closing.

It took only a few seconds for me to decide the following: I was going to act as if this was _completely normal_.

I started forward, knowing the long billowy skirt I wanted for myself and the plastic rapier I would get for Simon were right by Jace and Aline. They said absolutely nothing. They simply followed me with their eyes as I drew near. Even though I felt slightly nauseated by the scene before me, I creaked out a smile.

"Excuse me," I said sweetly as I brushed past Jace to lean down and grasp the fake sword in my hand. I felt him stiffen. I then stood again, made a big show of looking around the small room before my eyes landed on the skirt I wanted, which was conveniently located on the shelf right by Aline's head. "Pardon me," I reached forward, grabbed the coarse fabric and pulled it from its place, the hem of it fluttering down by her face. Aline's wide eyes followed me as I made my way back to the door. I quickly opened it, spun around and stared at them both for a long, hard, five seconds before I reached over, flicked off the lights and shut the door behind me.

I let out a huge gust of air from my lungs and fell limply against the wall by the closet door. I hadn't even realized I'd been holding my breath.

I can't believe I just saw that. My heart seemed to constrict itself, wanting to disappear into my chest.

Mr. Miller came over to me and leaned forward.

"Clary, are you alright? You're very pale."

I stared at him wordlessly.

"Clary?"

"I'm fine." I croaked out.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Great. Dandy. Here are your keys!" I shoved them into his hands like they had burned me. He pocketed them quietly.

"Is everything okay, Clary? Was something in the closet that scared you?" Mr. Miller stood up straight and took a few steps towards the door.

"NO!" I yelled. He froze, as did everyone in the room. "I mean, um, yes, but no. I found my stuff and on the way out I saw a, uh, big spider. It just freaked me out." I rushed to say, gripping the fabric of my skirt tightly in my hands.

"Well then, I'll kill it if it scared you so much. You won't have to worry about it then." Mr. Miller's hand was on the handle.

"IT'S GONE!" I shrilled. Mr. Miller practically gaped at me. Simon was staring at me like I'd lost my mind. I was acting like a total spaz. "It's gone. I watched it crawl away somewhere. It's fine, really. Please don't bother."

_Why am I protecting those two?_ I thought angrily.

"If- If you're sure…" Mr. Miller hesitantly let his hand fall from the doorknob. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sure. Really. It's okay."

"Alright. Well do you need anything? To lie down or –"

"I'm good now. Thanks, Mr. Miller." I smiled quickly and scampered to my seat beside Simon. Mr. Miller sat at his desk and stared at me for another minute before shaking his head and returning to his work. Simon grabbed my shoulder.

"What the hell was that? You screamed at our teacher. I think he might have shit his pants."

"Simon!" I scolded.

"You freaked out, Fray! What's the problem?"

"Nothing." I muttered like he had several minutes earlier.

"I don't believe you." He said in a low voice, his eyes peering at me through his glasses.

"Believe what you want, Simon," I snapped. "I'm fine! Just drop it…" my voice trailed off at the end of my sentence.

He sat back and stared at me down his nose. He was taller than me, even sitting down. I defiantly glared back. To break his gaze, I tossed the fake rapier at him. He fumbled to catch it so it fell to the carpet. He picked it up and swung it around, smacking my arm in the process.

"Watch it!" I grumbled.

Then I heard the creak of the closet door. My head shot up and I saw Aline stride out like she owned the place. Barely anyone gave her a second glance except for her friends who were giggling like hyenas. Aline tossed her dark hair over her shoulder and sat down with them. They converged on her like a tidal wave. But I never missed the dark look she shot at me before leaning forward to whisper with them.

I clenched my fists and felt the scratchy fabric of the skirt on my palms. I opened them and decided I'd slip it on over my shorts.

"Pick a scene, Simon. We're practicing."

"Yes, Ms. Liar Liar Pants On Fire." Simon saluted me and grabbed his book. I glowered but stood up and flapped out the long brown skirt. This would definitely clash with my beige tank top with narrow black horizontal stripes and my red hair.

A chatter started up behind me but I ignored it as I began to struggle with the skirt. My heel caught onto the waistband and I started hopping around to try and shove my foot in and catch my balance at the same time. It didn't work out to well. I started to tilt backwards, and I felt my stomach lurch as I realized I was going to fall on my ass.

Except I didn't.

Just before I hit the floor, someone caught me and pushed me back into a standing position. I sighed in relief. I didn't need any more attention brought to my weirdness after the Simon and Alec thing and the closet situation. I turned around, expecting Simon to be my savior.

I should really stop expecting things. They keep falling through the roof.

Jace still had his hands on my shoulders, as if I were still swaying perilously. Maybe I was.

"Get off me." I violently shrugged his hands away. He watched me with sharp tawny eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a low voice.

"I'm great!" I said, my voice an octave too high.

"Look, Clare Bear – " he started.

"Don't call me that." I replied dangerously. I yanked the skirt over my left leg, then balanced on that leg while I shoved the other leg in. I shimmied it up onto my slim waist. It's a bit big. It fell way past my feet, bundling so it covered my socks. Thank God this thing had drawstrings, or it'd fall down.

Jace was watching my wardrobe change. I angrily pulled the strings tight to avoid his gaze.

"Clary – "

"Please leave me alone, Jace." I finally met his eyes.

He stood there, his arms hanging by his side limply. Then something sparked in his eyes.

"What's your problem?" he snapped.

"What's my problem?" I struggled to control my voice. Then I remembered that I'm supposed to not care. Jace Herondale is the man whore of the century. Why should I be surprised that he's making out with girls in closets during school? I guess I didn't think I'd be the one to witness it. I took a deep breath. "I don't have a problem." I said evenly, holding his stare. "What's yours?"

He clenched his jaw. "You."

"Why ever am I your problem?" I asked innocently, my arms crossing my chest.

"You – " he cut himself off, looking pissed. "Nevermind."

"Mhm. Now if you'll excuse me…" I picked up my skirt so I wouldn't trip as I made my way back to Simon to practice.

"You're welcome," came his sarcastic reply.

I bit my tongue from tossing back a nasty remark and waltzed to Simon before royally taking a seat.

"Let's get crackin'." I said. Simon just glared from me to Jace and back. "Is there a problem?"

"No, it's great. Everything's great." Simon rolled his eyes.

I pointed at the open play book in his hands. "Then get on with it!"

He gave me a look, then showed me which scene he chose. I closed my eyes and gathered my thoughts, ignoring the wisps of anger towards Jace that touched the edge of my mind.

_Focus on becoming Juliet. You are Juliet. _I breathed deeply, trying to calm myself. _Juliet didn't have the best life either, now did she?_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Disclaimer says I don't own any characters, yadda yadda.**

**Ooooh, dramalama with Clary and Jace. =] What will happen next? **

**We'll find out…**

**NOW.**

**Read on! =]**

**SLTF**

..:..:..

_JACE_

..:..:..

I stared at Clary's back as she took a seat next to her friend Weasel Face with my anger in check. I'd tried to talk to her, but no. She had to shrug me off like I was some sort of disgusting insect and glare at me with those fiery eyes. I watched her purposefully keep her back to me. Oh no, she was _not _going to get away with that.

Then again, I noticed something interesting about our short conversation. When she barged in on Aline and I, she acted completely normal. But judging by her reaction just now with the shrugging off and the snappy retorts and the "Please leave me alone, Jace", she's not as great as she says she is. A thought hit me immediately.

_What if Clary Fray is jealous?_

Oh Lord, I'm going to milk this for all that its worth.

She is one confusing girl. I'm getting all these signals saying no, but then some saying yes and now she's possibly interested? I felt the smirk start to work its way up my face. I glanced up at the clock that hung above the closet. I have another 20 minutes of class before lunch. Good. I should be able to talk to her in that time. If not, I'll cancel my plans to go to Alec's house during lunch and instead hang with Isabelle in the caf as she always does. Because wherever Isabelle is, so is Clary.

A loud squealing pig jolted me out of my thoughts. I whipped my head around in shock, wondering where the hell a pig came from. It turns out it was only one of Aline's friends who was freaking out about something. I coughed a laugh before noticing that Aline was staring at me. Quite expectantly, in fact.

Hell, I hope she doesn't expect me to ask her to lunch or anything. She seemed to be the same as me. Just looking for a little fun. Nothing serious. I ignored her and reverted my gaze back to Clary's slight back. She was moving her arms in a dramatic fashion as Simon watched her intently. Very intently. Almost reverent.

This time I laughed out loud.

Simon was in love with Clary. It was so obvious now that I saw it. The lingering touches, the random moments of him turning red, the way he watched her move… oh, this is just classic. What can I do with this new tidbit of information?

What else but make it extremely uncomfortable for him?

With that, I strode purposefully over to the two of them, knelt and slid my hands onto Clary's shoulders, down her arms to her wrists. I felt her stiffen under my touch, but nothing made this moment worth it without the look on Simon's face.

"Excuse me, Weasel Face, but I need to steal Clary for a moment. She promised to help me with one of Romeo and Juliet's kissing scenes. But seeing as she's a little shy, I'm going to take her some place a little less…" I trailed off and pretended to think. "Public."

"Jace!" Clary whipped around. She was blushing madly. I grinned wider. She looked back at her friend. "Simon, that's not–"

"C'mon, Clary." I grasped her wrists and heaved her up. "Time to practice." I winked at Simon. "Well, you know what I mean."

The anger that flared in his dull eyes just made this all the more fun. I waggled my fingers at him in goodbye and dragged Clary to the costume closet. Once we were inside and I'd locked the door, Clary walked deeper into the closet before turning on me, absolutely livid.

"Well that was fun–"

"Who do you think you are?" Clary shouted. I put my hands up in front of me innocently.

"Whatever do you mean?"

Her chest was rising and falling with deep pants. I enjoyed the sight for a few seconds before returning my gaze back to Clary's.

"You know what I mean. I never promised anything like that. And that you said that in front of Simon–" she said, clearly flustered.

"Oh, psh." I said flippantly. "Weasel Face will love you no matter who you make out with."

"Wh– " Clary gaped at me.

"Oops. I guess I let the cat out of the bag." I shrugged. "It was only a matter of time before you found out anywa– "

"Who said _anything_ about making out?" she glared at me.

"I did." I replied.

She shook her head furiously. "Knock it off, Jace."

"I think the words you were looking for were "Take it off, Jace", and to that, I will gladly comply." I grinned and started pulling the hem of my shirt up. Clary let out a squeak and ran forward. She wrapped her hands around mine and shoved them down, not allowing my shirt to go any higher than my navel. "Well if you want to start lower, I can work with that." I led her fingers to the top of my jeans.

"JACE!" Clary yanked her hands away. Her face was almost as red as her hair.

I laughed. "Just as I said before; shy."

"I'm not interested." Clary said tersely.

"Right." I raised an eyebrow and saw Clary's glare deepen. "And that's exactly why you were normal when you interrupted Aline and I, but then were shrugging me off and snapping at me afterwards."

Clary was silent for a moment before saying "That's not exactly something you like seeing when you go into a drama room closet to get props for practicing."

"I'm sure plenty of girls would like to see that if they came in. They know there's enough of me to go around." I grinned. "And they know I'd let them join in the fun."

"You're a pig!" Clary cried and swung her hand forward to smack my arm. I swiftly caught her wrist and yanked her forward into my chest. She stared up at me in shock before blushing madly.

I leaned down and smiled. "Am I really?"

"Let me go." She muttered, her brow furrowed.

"I don't think you want me to." I whispered back. She started to push me away with her free hand, so I captured it in my own.

"Are you always this aggressive?" she retorted, but her face was still a pleasant pink.

"Are you always this resistant, even when you're getting what you want?" I replied easily.

"Stop answering questions with questions." Clary shot at me.

"Stop avoiding answering my questions to your questions."

"Jace." She said sternly.

"Clary." I ran the tip of my nose down her cheek and along her jawline. I heard and felt when her breathing started to speed up. I trailed my lips down her neck and at the very base, planted a soft kiss. Most girls would be pulling off my shirt by this point.

Then again, Clary wasn't most girls.

I thought I'd made progress when I felt her turn her head towards me. I lifted my face to hers and smiled when I saw her eyelids lower and her lips slightly parted. I was surprised to notice that my heart was thrumming against my chest. Once she started to move her hands up, I let them go. She slid them up, her fingertips grazing my sides. I involuntarily shivered. Clary captured my face in her hands, pulled me forward and pushed her mouth next to my ear. I started to turn my head so I could finally kiss her; my whole body was vibrating in anticipation. Her lips were soft on my ear, but her voice was not when she said, "Leave. Me. Alone." before she non-too-gently shoved me away.

It was the exact opposite from what I was expecting, so she caught me off balance and I landed hard on my ass. I peered up at her in the dim lighting and saw her flushed face looking down at me.

"Feisty," I commented with a smirk. "I like it."

She crossed her arms and glared. I got up and brushed myself off, undeterred.

"So, Romeo and Juliet, huh?" I smiled as I stood at my full height, leaving her several inches shorter than me.

"Shut up." She scoffed. "You don't even care about drama."

"Oh, but I do."

"Doubt it. I bet you haven't even read Romeo and Juliet." She grumbled.

"Grade 9 English, Mr. Tucker." I recited. Clary pursed her lips in annoyance. I thought it was cute. "Who are you auditioning for?" I asked. "_Juliet_?" I mock-gasped and clutched my heart. Clary smacked my arm, making me laugh. From the look on her face, I could tell that I was right. "Really? Juliet? So cliché."

"I loved that play." Clary snapped defensively. "Of course I'm trying out for Juliet. Not that _you'd_ understand. You couldn't and _wouldn't_ try out to be Romeo."

I spontaneously grabbed Clary hands, and out came another quote;

"When the devout religion of mine eye

Maintains such falsehood, then turn tears to fires,

And these, who, often drowned, could never die,

Transparent heretics, be burnt for liars!

One fairer than my love? The all-seeing sun

Ne'er saw her match since first the world begun."

Clary stared at me, her mouth dropping open in shock. I smiled, pleased with myself. She straightened her shoulders and yanked her hands from my grasp.

"What scene?" she asked coldly.

"Act One, Scene Two." I said confidently.

"Who said it to who?" she sniped.

"Romeo to Benvolio." I retorted.

"What about?"

"Discussing the idea of going to Capulet's party so that Romeo can compare Rosaline to the other girls so that he can get over her."

"But?"

"But Romeo doesn't want to. He believes she is so beautiful that he will never do such a thing. He only decides to go so he can see her once again." I finished with a flourish, and just to piss her off, did an overdramatic bow.

"Oh, get up." She tugged me into a standing position by the collar of my shirt.

"You know that totally turned you on."

"Every word that leaves your mouth actually does the exact opposite. Now, if you'll excuse me." Clary huffed before pushing past me. I followed her to the door.

"You don't think I'd make a good Romeo?" I pestered.

"No. Maybe you could be the Servant. After all, then you wouldn't have to try hard at anything, would you?" Clary shot back, her hand on the door knob.

I reached forward and put my hand on top of hers, enjoying how my proximity made her squirm. Especially when I knew it wasn't because she wanted to get away.

"I guess we'll see." I breathed in her ear before using her fingers to unlock the door and twist the handle. I pushed her forward and she stumbled. Clary turned back to glare at me.

I smiled and strode past her, reaching Simon. I ducked down so I was crouched next to him.

"Did you know she was so good at using her tongue? Honestly, it should be an art." I whispered, watching Simon's hands clench so hard his knuckles turned white. "But you would know about that, wouldn't you?" Now they were trembling. With rage? I hope so. "Oh, wait. You're just her friend. You _wouldn't_ know about that." He let out a gust of air through his teeth. "_Sucks_ for you." I emphasized the first word and laughed loudly. "Get it? Sucks?"

Then he punched me in the jaw.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so glad that everyone likes this story so much! I do too, hahahaha. =] I can't get this story off of my mind. I'm constantly daydreaming up ideas for Jace and Clary. Hee hee hee hee hee. =] OooooOOOOoooOOOhhhhhHHHhhhHHH, have I got some plans. *insert winky face here***

**Hahaahaha! Everyone loves how Simon punched Jace. Not gonna lie, I did too. Made me proud to see mah boy kick some ass. =] Some very hot hot sexy yummy beautifully gorgeous Jace ass, but still. **

**Also, check out my new FictionPress account, and please take the time to read and review my new story. My account name is 'One Who Loves To Write', and the story name is 'Worlds Away'. Just search my name, it should work itself out. =]**

**Wheee, on to more fun! **

**Love to all !**

**SLTF =]**

..:..:..

_CLARY_

..:..:..

My hands flew to my face and I felt a shriek erupt from my throat.

My best friend just punched Jace Herondale in the face.

In the _face_.

I watched in disbelief as Jace slowly turned his head to look at Simon, who was gazing at his hand in absolute shock. Jace rocked forward again, that stupid arrogant smirk lighting his face once again.

What the _hell _is this all about?

I took a few steps forward before Simon jerked towards Jace and grabbed his collar and yanked him closer. Those steps I took were enough for me to hear what Simon was growling so viciously.

"-swear to God, if you ever say _anything_ like that again, I will rip your fucking head off!"

Of course, Jace would grin widely at that while his jaw slowly became red where Simon had hit him.

"That's an interesting choice of words, Simon." At Simon's puzzled look, Jace leaned forward and stage-whispered, "'Fucking head'?" That's when Simon drew his arm back again, his face contorting.

"SIMON!" I yelled, dashing forward. "What the HELL?"

Both of them froze.

"Hey, Clary!" Jace was looking at me so intently and happily that it seemed as if I'd just flashed him.

I shot him a glare and refocused on Simon. "Simon! Stop it!"

"Clary, if you knew what he was saying – " Simon started with gritted teeth.

"I don't care about what Jace was saying!" I hissed in reply, cutting my hand through the air in agitation. "He says all kinds of shit."

"You're right. I do." Jace jumped in, his collar still in Simon's fists. "I say golden shit, blue shit, big shit, new shit – "

"Shut up, Jace." I snapped.

"So rude."

"Clary," Simon began.

"Let him go." I growled.

The look that Simon gave me could've frozen hell over twice, but he released Jace's shirt. Jace fell back onto his butt with a satisfied smile.

"Wipe that stupid smile off your face, Jace. You're being just as ridiculous." I shot at him, my hands planted firmly on my waist.

"I like your skirt." He commented, making me glance down at my attire. I flushed when I realized how incredibly lame I looked in my long scratchy brown skirt that was bunched up at the top of my feet.

"Yeah, really, Clary," someone said from behind me in a nasty voice. "It really completes the whole 'stinky grandma' look that you've got going on."

I whirled around to see Aline with her arms crossed, one dark eyebrow arched delicately. The rest of my classmates were in a semi circle around the three of us, each one of them silent spectators. Willing to watch, not intervene.

"I like your slinky shirt," I replied evenly. "It really pulls the whole 'white trailer trash' look together."

I probably shouldn't have said that. Aline's mouth dropped open in shock and her friends glowered over her shoulder.

"Clary!" Simon hissed. I turned and glared at him.

"How dare you?" Aline growled through gritted teeth.

"Oh, and saying I look like a smelly grandma isn't rude?" I retorted.

"Go to _hell_, Clary Fray!" Aline's voice rose louder.

"_What_ is going on here?" a deep voice boomed. Everyone straightened and turned to see Mr. Miller looming in the doorway that led to the hall. He looked livid. "Such crude language and rude comments in my classroom _will not _be tolerated, Ms. Penhallow and Ms. Fray. Detention after school."

"What?" Aline and I gasped at the same time.

"I have to get to a mani-pedi appointment at 3:15!" Aline burst out.

"I'm volunteering at the drama club right after school! I can't be late!" I protested the same time as Aline.

"You girls should have thought about that before you began exchanging words in my classroom."

"I thought you weren't here." Aline muttered angrily under her breath.

"What was that?" Mr. Miller said sharply.

"I said that you're right, and I'm really sorry." Aline lied.

Mr. Miller looked doubtful as his eyes wandered to the two boys seated on the floor.

"Mr. Herondale, what happened to your face?" Mr. Miller asked, his voice growing darker as he realized more had gone on then he'd thought.

"Nothing, Mr. Miller, really." Jace was all smiles. "I was doing knee-ups to warm up a bit before I play soccer at lunch, and what do you know, my knees can go _really_ high."

"You kneed yourself? In the face?"

"Would you believe it, sir?" Jace shook his head comically.

"No, I wouldn't. Simon? Care to elaborate?" Mr. Miller turned to my friend. My stomach dropped. Simon would probably give out under pressure.

"I – uh – " Simon stuttered, his glasses flashing as he adjusted them nervously.

"Sir, I was working with Clary and she hit me in the face." Jace jumped in.

"_What_?" Mr. Miller and I said at the same time. He looked at me incredulously, which was unfortunate because I took that moment to glare at Jace. "Ms. Fray, is this true? I expected better."

"Don't get me wrong, Mr. Miller, it was a logical reaction. After all, I was being a bit rude." Jace shrugged.

"Violence and rude words? Ms. Fray, what has gotten into you?" Mr. Miller shook his head at me. I gaped at him in shock.

"What? I didn't – "

"Mr. Herondale, you will be joining them for detention today. I'll see all three of you after school, here, at 3:05. Not a minute later."

At that moment, the bell rang, signaling the end of this class and the start of lunch. Kids scrambled to gather their things and cast us curious looks before departing to stir up the rumor mill for the afternoon. My face burning in embarrassment, shame, and anger, I yanked on the long skirt and kicked it off of me.

"Clary – " Simon stood up and came over to me, his cheeks blotched red as well.

"Thanks for sticking up for me there, Simon." I snapped, unable to control my irritation. "Now I'm in deep shit because you didn't speak up and say 'Actually I punched Jace in the face for no reason'. My teacher thinks I'm some sort of sociopath who likes to beat people and yell rude things."

"He doesn't think that, Clary. And don't yell at me!" Simon protested, his dark eyebrows knitting together as he frowned. "Yell at Jace! I didn't tell that stupid lie, he did."

"But you said _nothing_. And that's enough for me." I growled before storming into the costume closet. I tossed the skirt onto a random shelf and slipped out as quickly as possible. I didn't want to be in there any longer then I needed to.

Once I reached my shoes at the doorway, I grabbed my bag and threw it onto my shoulder.

"Clary!" I heard Simon call. I ignored him and left the room and Simon behind.

As I pushed my way into the crowd I felt a hand on my back. I whipped around, ready to beat Simon, when once again, Jace stood there instead.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly as my heart started to beat faster. He smiled, making my stomach drop.

"Trouble in paradise?" he grinned.

"I don't know what you mean." I turned on my heel and kept moving forward, students bumping into me left and right. He appeared at my side, as usual, and maintained an easy pace as we roamed the halls.

"You know what I mean, Fray."

"Don't call me that." I snapped. That was Simon's nickname for me. Even if I was mad at Simon, it didn't mean that someone could take his place.

Jace put up his hands as if he were surrendering. "Then what can I call you? Obviously every name I'm saying is off limits. Help me out here."

"Clary." I said as I shot him a frustrated look.

"Jace. Nice to meet you." Jace grinned and held out his hand. I stared at it before looking up at him.

"Okay, jeez, jokes are off limits too? What's a guy to do?" Jace shook his head.

"Just leave me alone." I shouldered past two girls who were yelling and shrieking with laughter, their shrill voices piercing my ears. Jace slid by easily and continued to lope beside me.

"Still upset about your break up?" Jace sighed, passing a hand through his perfect golden hair. "Ah, the angst of teen love."

"_What_ are you talking about?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"You. Simon. Your little fight. A shame, really. But I'm sure you'll find someone soon. Hopefully someone with better hair and fashion sense."

"You thought Simon and I were dating?" I asked in amazement, my mind reeling. I peeled off from the crowd to get to my locker and took a moment to spin the dial to the correct combination.

"Well weren't you?" Jace stuck his hands in his pockets and leaned against the locker next to mine. His golden eyes watched my movements carefully as I brought my bag forward and pulled out my binders. I started to stretch up on my tiptoes to put the binders on the shelf near the top of the locker when he reached forward and took them. Our fingers brushed, sending waves of heat down my arm. I gazed up at him as he slid them onto the shelf easily, our eyes never breaking contact.

"Thanks." My voice came out soft and shaky.

"Anytime." It could have been my overactive imagination, but his voice sounded a bit unsteady as well.

"Jace!" someone called from behind me. His eyes flicked up, and I felt disappointment settle in my chest.

I turned to see Alec Lightwood with Isabelle coming towards us.

"I – oh," Alec broke off, his gaze finding mine. His blue eyes darkened. "It's you."

"Brr, is it just me or did it get a little chilly in here?" Isabelle rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Hey, Clary!" she waved at me and smiled.

"Hey." I winced as my voice cracked slightly near the end of my greeting.

"You coming to sit with me at lunch as usual?" Izzy asked, still smiling.

"Yep." I slipped my bag onto the hook of my locker and grabbed a ten dollar bill from the side pocket, stuffing it in my shorts. I slammed the locker and turned around to fully face the siblings. "Ready to go."

"See you later, guys! And Alec, if you're going to make out with Magnus, please refrain from doing it on my bed." Isabelle said flippantly before linking her arm with mine.

"WHAT? Izzy – I didn't – what are you – " Alec turned bright red and started jerking his hands, stuttering all the whie.

Izzy laughed loudly. "Toodles!"

"Nah, I think I'm going to join you girls today." Jace linked his arm with Izzy's other arm.

All I could think was _Oh God._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: My excuse is school and work. Grade 12 gets quite busy, if some of you are unaware! Anyway, don't hate on me, because school is my top priority, and I have had ZERO free time for the past like, 50 thousand days.**

**Moving on! **

**I love Jace. And uhh who else thinks the guy, Jamie Campbell Bower or Jamie Bower Campbell, whoever the EFF this guy is, is UGLY AS HELL. **

**Tell me what you think about him in your reviews ! =] I think he'll suck major balls as Jace. But that's my opinion.**

**LET'S GO!**

**-SLTF**

..:..:..

_JACE_

..:..:..

The look on Clary's face was priceless when I said I'd be joining them for lunch. Izzy just strode forward with her usual purpose, oblivious to Clary giving me the evil eye from her right.

Oh, was I going to have fun teasing her today.

We arrived at the caf, the room bustling with kids. I saw Aline and her posse off to the left. I averted my eyes as quickly as possible so that she wouldn't wave at me. That'd be a little awkward.

"I'll get us a table, you guys get in line!" Izzy shoved us into line and bounced away before we could reply. I heard Clary huff and she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Sooooooooooooo…" I shoved my hands in my pockets and grinned at the little redhead. She stared at me out of the corner of her eye.

"What?" she said snarkily.

"Calm down, sheesh!" I scoffed.

"Jace, you got me in even more trouble today because of your stupid lie!" Clary turned on me, her eyes blazing.

"True. But at least you'll be blessed by my presence in that boring little room today after school." I smiled wider.

"I would rather kill myself then be in the same room as you for an hour." She rolled her eyes.

"Interesting you say that. Most girls would kill _other_ people to be in the same room as me."

"I'm not most girls." Clary replied smoothly in a low voice.

My heart jittered a bit in my chest. _Don't I know it._

"Oh, see now, that's not fair." I laughed softly.

"What?" she looked confused.

"Using that bedroom voice on me."

"_What?_" she squeaked.

I laughed. "Well that ruined the mood. Just so you know, when you're trying to sound sexy, don't follow up with a mouse-like noise."

"There was no mood! And I wasn't trying to sound _sexy_." Her cheeks were flaming as bright as her hair, a strand of which had fallen by her cheek. My fingers twitched up to brush it back, but I remembered we weren't in a prop closet in a classroom. We were waiting with 20 other students impatiently moving along to get their daily dose of calories. I let my hand fall back to my side, passing it off as wiping my hand along the side of my jeans.

"Whatever, Clary. Just move forward." I nudged her and she stumbled along.

"Don't touch me." She muttered over her shoulder.

Bad thing to say.

Once we got into the area where we could grab food, I kept purposely brushing past her or leaning on her or when I went to pay, I butt in front of her by brushing my entire front against her back and she bowed away from me with a frustrated glare directed my way.

When we got to the table Isabelle saved for us, Clary was blushing madly and I couldn't keep a smirk off of my face.

"What's wrong with you, Clary?" Isabelle asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing."

"She gets hot and bothered by the mere sight of me. It's quite sweet, actually." I commented as I bit into a handful of fries.

"Shut up, Jace."

"Love yah, Iz."

"Why are you here, again?" Clary snapped at me.

I paused, another fry halfway in my mouth.

"To eat?" I shook my head and ate the fry. "Nice observation, Clary."

She ignored me and launched into a conversation with Isabelle that made me bored. I spotted some Spanish kid named Raphael striding across the caf with a smirk on his face, some friends trailing behind him. He saw me and jerked his chin in my direction. I nodded slightly. He looked around and cut a way towards me. When he came over, he was smiling.

"Did you hear?" he asked as he leaned forward, a silver chain with a cross swinging from his throat.

"What?" I replied, acting as bored as I felt.

"Dance this Thursday because Friday is a PA day. They just made Friday one for some reason."

"Okaaay… this interests me how?"

"Because," his teeth glinted white in the fluorescent lighting. "The drinks are gonna be on me."

A slow smile spread across my face, my eyes lowering as I met his confident gaze.

"Now I'm interested." I replied.

"I knew you would be."

"You make me sound like an alcoholic." I commented dryly.

"Well you basically are." He said frankly.

I pondered that for a moment. "You got me there, amigo."

Another grin lit his face. "Meet you in the yard in the front before the dance starts?"

I paused. "Can I bring a friend?"

"Bring a few." Raphael stood up straight and raised his hands. "The more the merrier!"

"Now you're talking."

"See you around, Golden Boy."

"Adios, muchacho!" I waved him off and turned back to my fries to see Isabelle and Clary staring at me intently. "What? Did I suddenly get ridiculously good looking or –"

"What was that about?" Isabelle cut me off.

"Just kidding, I already am ridiculously good looking." I finished.

"Jace."

"Hi." I smiled.

"What did Raphael tell you about? You got really happy. There must be alcohol involved." Isabelle pursed her lips, but a smile was starting to take over.

"God, you make me sound like I live to drink."

"Don't you?"

"Shut up, Iz."

"You two were whispering like it was something top secret," Isabelle leaned forward. "And I want in."

"There's a dance on Thursday." I shrugged.

"So? While I know you enjoy grinding up on young girls, you wouldn't be that excited for that simple reason." Isabelle shoved me. "Tell me!"

"Well, Raphael said he's going to bring some fun to the party before it begins." I smiled. "And I can bring a few friends."

"I'm coming." Isabelle said immediately.

"Wait, _what_ is going on? I'm so confused." Clary jumped in.

Isabelle turned to her and sighed, shaking her head. "There's a dance and Raphael's bringing drinks. There. Get it?"

Clary flushed. "Got it."

"You're coming, right, Clary?" I stared at her intently. She met my gaze and held it for a few seconds before glancing down at her food.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll just see you there –"

"Orrrrrr you come get ready at my house and we all go together." Isabelle interjected.

"Sounds like a plan." I nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." Izzy confirmed with a mischievous grin.

"Um, my mom –" Clary began, but Izzy jumped in again.

"Will think you're sleeping over at my house after because the dance ends late. There. Simple, easy, done. Piece of cake!" Isabelle clapped her hands together, as if making the decision final.

"Done." I grinned.

"Okay, fine." Clary mumbled.

"Great. I'll call your mom tomorrow or something to firm it up." Isabelle bounced up and down in her seat. "I'm so excited!"

I stared at Clary, keeping her gaze in mine as I replied, "Me too," because I knew that this was going to be a fun, fun night.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Sooo I have been so busy that it is not even funny. I've gotten a few messages telling me to hurry the hell up and update, and I apologize for not responding but my marks in school are more important than updating this story. Not to say that I don't love writing it and updating, duh, I just mean that my main priority is school. **

**So in the future, PLEASE DON'T SEND ME MESSAGES TELLING ME TO UPDATE. I'm in my senior year and I'm busy with work as well as school. I'll update when I have the time. And I barely have time. So please be patient. I'm trying.**

**Okay, so I'll try to pick up where I left off! And you guys should be very happy, because this is an excessively extremely crazily long chapter. I want to shove at least part of the dance into one chapter!**

**Ouuuhhh ze dance! Yummy Jace! Sexual tension! Loud music! Dancing! Drama!**

**Bring it on. =]**

**-SLTF**

..:.:..

_CLARY_

..:..:..

"Why did I agree to this?" I groaned, tossing another skirt onto my bed. Isabelle sat on the edge of my comforter, zipping her legs into a pair of tight knee-high black leather boots that showed off the curve of her calves.

"Because," she said loftily, rotating her ankle in one of the boots and admiring the gleaming boot. "It's going to be an adventure. A _fun_ adventure."

"Not with Jace around," I muttered, shoving clothes around on the hangers in my closet.

"Oh, come _on_, Clary," Isabelle sighed heavily, setting her foot on my carpet. She lolled her head over her shoulder and focused her narrowed gaze on me. "He's not as bad you think he is."

I turned halfway away from my closet, put my hand on my hip and glared at her. "You're right. He's worse."

Isabelle rolled her eyes and stood up, stretching like a cat.

"You don't seem to understand what a pain in the ass he is!" I exclaimed. Isabelle cast me a sharp look, her lips pursed.

"I've been around him my entire life. I completely understand how he acts like a pain in the ass. What _you_ don't know, because you're not as close to him as I am, is, as I said, he is not as bad as you think he is," Isabelle replied, turning away to grab her purse that sat on my bedside table.

"Well you would think he could act like less of an asshole more often," I grumbled.

"When was he acting like such a bum?" Isabelle looked at me.

"Detention. A couple days ago," My jaw set at the memory. "Didn't help that Aline had to be there too."

..:..:..

It hadn't been a good day, and it became a lot worse the moment I stepped over the threshold of Mr. Miller's room. Mr. Miller sat as his desk, his eyes piercing the back of my head as I slipped my shoes off by the door.

"Right on time, Ms. Fray," he said evenly. "Take a seat next to Mr. Herondale."

I gave the evil eye to Jace, who sat with his legs crossed and hands on the carpet by his hips. He smiled at me. I ignored him and took a seat a few feet away from him. My body tingled in response to being close to him and I scolded myself silently. I crossed my arms tightly, urging myself to stop craving his touch. Ever since his fingers had encircled my wrists and his breath had washed over my skin and his lips had kissed the base of my neck in the closet, I got shivers when I thought about him. I curled my hands into fists until my nails bit into my palms. This wasn't something I was happy about.

I don't think this way about guys. I don't need a guy in my life, let alone this jerk. I hated feeling this weak.

"Are you having a stroke?" his smooth voice asked from my side. I turned to stare at Jace, my breath leaving my lungs in one whoosh as my eyes met his dancing golden ones.

"What?" I said, unable to make my voice sound indifferent or rude. It just sounded soft and innocent. I glared at him to make up for my lack of anger in my tone.

"You looked a little sick, and I wanted to make sure you weren't going to die on me and leave me to suffer through this with Aline," he gave me a brilliant smile, and my heart stuttered.

"Funny, I thought that all you wanted was to be alone with Aline, given the situation that happened in the prop closet," I retorted, breaking eye contact as I stared at the ceiling instead of his golden gaze.

"Ouch," I heard him breathe through his teeth.

I shrugged, continuing to inspect the fluorescent lights.

"Ms. Penhallow! How kind of you to join us three minutes late." Mr. Miller snapped.

"There was a lineup in the girl's washroom, sir," Aline replied. I glanced at her. She dropped her purse by the door and slipped out of her shoes. She saw Jace and I sitting in the centre of the room and narrowed her eyes.

"Take a seat, Ms. Penhallow," Mr. Miller stood and walked towards us. Aline sighed and pulled her hair up into a ponytail, being sure to stretch her arms up enough so that her shirt rose and exposed the flat expanse of her stomach. I looked away, anger stirring in my chest. I watched Jace out of the corner of my eye to see if he was staring at her. To my surprise, he wasn't. He was fiddling with the course hairs of the carpet instead. I smirked and brought my attention back to the ceiling. Aline sat next to Jace, closer to him than I was.

"So, the first order of business is to figure out what went on that ended with you three here right now. Anyone want to volunteer to start?" Mr. Miller asked sternly, his arms crossed as he stood in front of us. I stared at him, unsure if I should talk.

"Well, I do believe that we ended up here by walking, sir," Jace began. "You know, the movement of bending the knee and moving one foot in front of the other? Left, right, left, right, left –"

"Shut up, Jace!" I growled.

"Mr. Herondale. Using sarcasm right now is not the smartest idea. Watch yourself," Mr. Miller barked.

Jace closed his mouth and looked at our teacher evenly.

"Ms. Fray. Perhaps you'd care to enlighten us with some information on what led you to be in detention with me?"

I refrained from hitting Jace. It was mainly his fault.

"We were practicing lines and I got crude, sir," Jace jumped in before I could open my mouth. "A perfectly logical reaction from any self-respecting woman would be to give me a good right hook, which is exactly what Clary did."

"Wha – I don't even know what a right hook is!" I cried, whipping my head to stare at Jace.

"Irrelevant," he waved at me flippantly. "Look, Mr. Miller," Jace leaned forward. "It was my fault that Clary reacted the way she did. But there's no hard feelings between her and I now, and it won't happen again."

"That still doesn't explain the exchange of inappropriate words between the two girls. Unless you can pull out one of those too, Mr. Herondale,"

"I do have one in fact, sir. I do believe the girls both craved my attention in some way and decided a cat fight would be the best way to get it, and I must say it worked – "

"Ex_cuse_ me?" Aline and I jinxed, gaping at him. He grinned and shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"Seems rational to me."

"There's something wrong in that head of yours," I scoffed.

"No, he's just retarded!" Aline huffed.

"Don't say that word," I said angrily.

"What? Retard?" Aline sneered at me.

"It's derogatory!"

"Uh, it has nothing to do with a dog's laboratory, stupid." Aline laughed.

I simply stared at her, shocked by her delusional idiocy.

"Wow. No words for that." Jace said.

"Okay, enough! What happened, girls? Tell me the truth, and Mr. Herondale, keep quiet."

"She called me a slut." Aline cried.

"Wrong, I said white trailer trash," I corrected her. "Only after you called me a smelly grandma!"

"Whatever!" Aline leaned past Jace to give me the dirtiest look I've ever seen.

"STOP!" Mr. Miller practically shouted, his hands in fists. "There is obviously tension between all of you. For now, let's take little steps to make this better. Ms. Penhallow and Ms. Fray, apologize to each other. Now."

I bit my tongue, refusing to say it first. I saw Aline's jaw working, and knew she didn't want to say it either.

"_Now_." Mr. Miller growled.

"Sorry for calling you trailer trash." I spat out.

"Sorry for saying you're a smelly grandma. But I'm not sorry because it's true." Aline held her chin up haughtily.

My eyes widened in disbelief. "What!"

"Aline! That's enough. Apologize properly this instant or else!" Mr. Miller shouted.

"Sorry! I'm sorry, okay?" Aline crossed her arms and glared at me.

"So heartfelt," Jace sighed dreamily.

My fingers twitched, partly wanting to punch him, partly wanting to run them through his tousled blonde curls.

"I think I've found a way that you three can better work together." Mr. Miller said after a moment. "Ms. Fray, you said you were volunteering with the drama club after school?"

My heart almost stopped. "Yeah…"

"You'll be having Ms. Penhallow and Mr. Herondale as assisting volunteers as well, every Monday and Wednesday afternoon for the next three weeks."

"I have plans!" Aline burst out.

"Change them. I'm working this out with the club and your absence will be noted." Mr. Miller said sharply.

"I suppose I'll do it," Jace's eyes flickered towards me. I ignored it, staring blankly at the floor in front of me. I'm going to have to work with these two for three weeks?

Kill me now.

"You're dismissed. Clary, you don't have to volunteer today, I told the club you were with me. So you are all free to go home."

I shot up from my spot and practically ran to my shoes. I shoved them on, snatched my bag, and booked it out of there. I was so angry I saw red.

"Wait up, you crazy ginger!" Jace called, his steps echoing in the empty hallway. I spun mid-step and gave him the finger. "Whoa! Calm your hormones!"

"Get lost, Jace," I retorted, and threw myself against the door leading out into fresh air, leaving him behind.

..:..:..

"You still can't find something to wear, Clary?" Isabelle complained, bringing me out of my memory.

"Oh. Uh… no." I sighed, backing up and sinking onto my bed. "I don't have anything for like, dances and stuff. You know that's not my scene."

"I know. But I'm the best friend ever because I thought ahead and have something for you at my house." Isabelle grinned and grabbed my arm. "Hurry and get your stuff for the sleepover and we'll finish getting ready there!"

I scooped my pajamas, day clothes and toiletries into my bag and followed Isabelle willingly. I'd learned the hard way that resisting her was a bad idea.

"Bye, Ms. Fray!" Isabelle called as we thumped down the stairs.

"I'm off now, Mom, see you tomorrow!" I said as my mom appeared in the doorway to the living room.

She smiled, her hair in an elegantly messy bun as she wiped her fingers on a dishtowel.

"Bye girls, have a good night!"

"Love you!" I shut the door behind me and followed Isabelle to her car. We arrived at her house not even five minutes later, thanks to Isabelle's speeding.

Isabelle waltzed right in, her boots clacking on the tiles in the foyer of their grand home. Alec emerged from the kitchen, staring at the two of us.

"Oh. It's you."

"Expecting someone else?" Isabelle replied, taking the stairs two at a time. "Where's Mom?"

"Out."

"Hi, Alec." I smiled.

He pressed his lips in a line and turned on his heel, disappearing once more.

"Okay…" I muttered, following Isabelle to her room. I stopped in her doorway, staring at the outfits on her lilac bedspread. "Are you kidding me?"

The first was a red deep v-neck shirt with a high waisted black skirt and stripper heels. That shirt could only be worn by Isabelle, aka, someone with a chest that could be displayed in a deep v-neck.

The second wasn't much better, with a shimmering silver cowl neck tank top and a tight looking skirt that wouldn't even hit mid-thigh, complimented by silver heels.

"Isabelle. Seriously?" I whined.

"What's wrong with them?" she looked genuinely confused.

"Is there something a bit more… decent?"

"Ha! Me? Have something decent?" she raised an eyebrow and I narrowed my eyes, jealous.

"Nothing?"

"Let me see." She turned and rifled through her closet like I had earlier. "Wait! What about this?" She pulled out a dress on a hanger. It was one of those tight body-hugging dresses with half-length sleeves. It was still shortish, but wasn't completely slutty.

"Oh my gosh. This is perfect! The colour will bring out your eyes!" Isabelle threw the dress at me. I fumbled and caught it, running my hands along the stretchy fabric. It was a deep emerald green, and I loved it.

"Put it on now! Go!" Isabelle pushed me into her bathroom and shut the door. I slipped out of my clothes and drew the dress over my head. I shimmied it down to my legs and adjusted it so it fit right on my shoulders.

"Wow," I breathed as I saw myself in the mirror.

I looked good. Not too whoreish, but sexy. I saw and felt my eyes widen. I, Clary Fray, sexy? Inconceivable, except for this being who stood in front of this mirror. The dress outlined every curve of my body, making it look like I had some. It stopped about mid-thigh and its green colour really did bring out the green in my eyes. My hair tumbled in curls around my shoulders, looking even more red than usual.

"Let me see!" Isabelle's voice floated through the door. I tugged open the door and did a twirl for her.

"Perfect. You're keeping that. Come here so I can do your makeup!" Isabelle yanked me over, a devilish smile on her face. A grin spread across my own. I was actually getting excited to go. Isabelle plopped me down on a stool in front of her mirror, staring at me with intense dark eyes.

"Clary. Who are you, you sexy child?" Isabelle squealed and clapped. "God, you look hot. You'll need to bring this with you tonight." She ducked underneath her desk by her window and pulled out a steel baseball bat. I balked at the sight.

"What are you talking about? Isabelle!" I pushed it away when she offered it to me.

"I'm serious. You'll be beating away boys for hours."

"Put that away!" I laughed. She tossed it back under the desk and it landed with a dull clang.

"Okay, time for makeup! Now close your eyes."

Isabelle worked on me for a good fifteen minutes. When she told me to open, I did. I gasped out loud.

"Vixen!" Isabelle smirked.

She had outlined my eyes in black and given my eyes a smoky look with green eyeshadow. My eyelashes, usually a light red, were covered in layers of mascara. A touch of red lipstick made my lips look plump and inviting. For a second, I had an image of Jace grasping my face and attacking my mouth with his. I shook it out of my head violently.

"What? You don't like it?" Isabelle looked hurt, assuming I shook my head because I didn't approve.

"No! No, it's not that. It's amazing, Isabelle! I love it. I… I don't even recognize myself," I whispered, leaning forward to further inspect my face.

"Good. I still recommend you take that bat."

"Hush," I giggled. "You should take it, not me."

And for a very good reason. Isabelle was dressed in those boots with a short black leather skirt and tight navy top that showcased her ample chest and a gold chain with a red ruby. Her dark hair flowed down her back in a black waterfall and her own dark smoky makeup made her look dangerous but alluring.

"Girl, we gonna hit up the town tonight!" Isabelle cheered, throwing her arms up in the air. "Okay, let's go meet Jace and that hot Spanish kid and get our draaank on!" She grabbed a purple perfume bottle from her desk and spritzed some on herself and me. I coughed and waved a hand in front of my face.

"Wait! Last accessory!" She grabbed two gold bracelets and slipped them on my wrist. They clinked together when I moved. "Perf. Let's roll out."

At quarter to nine, we parked near the front yard. Isabelle and I stepped out of her car. I was able to convince her to allow me to wear boots without hooker heels, just an inch or so. Either way, I still staggered a bit as I made my exit.

"Nice, Clary. Try to keep it smooth."

"Trying," I muttered, steadying myself on the hood of the car. We walked swiftly into the shadows of the front yard. I shivered, only a light black cardigan covering me against the cool of the night.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a deep voice purred as two hands touched my hips and slid up my sides. I jerked away and spun, stumbling away from the person.

A throaty chuckle followed by the shape of a human being came from the shadows.

"Raphael, stop screwing with us," Isabelle folded her arms across her chest and cocked out a hip, glaring at the boy.

"I couldn't help myself," Raphael grinned, his teeth freakishly white in the darkness of the night. "Clary, you just looked so…"

"Don't finish that sentence." I said in a low tone.

"Delicious." Raphael's grin widened. An involuntary shiver ran through me. I rubbed my hands up and down my arms to pass it off as being cold.

"What'd I miss?" a whoop came from an approaching figure to my left. The fluorescent lights from the school caught the person's hair, a glint of gold, and I knew instantly who it was.

"Nothing yet, Jace," Isabelle sighed, rolling her eyes. "Raphael, are you going to just stand there and not offer the girls a drink?"

"Please, be my guest," Raphael motioned towards the shadows that curved around the side of the building. Jace caught up to us, dressed in dark wash jeans, black shoes and a fitted white t-shirt with a dark leather jacket over top. I noticed a slight wobble in his step that I'd never seen before. It took me a second to realize he was already kind of drunk.

"Izzy! Who's your pretty little guest here?" Jace peered at me through somewhat glazed eyes.

"It's Clary, asshole," I snapped. "You sure know how to make a girl feel special."

Jace's eyes widened. "Clary? No – that's – you don't – how –?"

"Thanks, Jace." I turned away to follow Isabelle and Raphael who were chatting as they disappeared around the corner.

"Come on, Clare Bear," Jace's voice was soft and husky. He stepped next to me, looking down into my eyes. "You know I can really make you feel special," He lifted a hand and ghosted it along my cheek to my mouth. "Anytime you want." His golden eyes moved from mine to my lips. I flushed a dark red and moved away from his touch.

"I don't want bullshit tonight, Jace. Save it for another time," I said sternly, angry at myself when I heard my voice shaking.

His face fell. "But I –"

"Are you coming or not?" Without waiting for an answer, I slipped around the side of the school and went straight to Raphael and Isabelle. I snatched a bottle of Vodka from Raphael's hand and threw it back. The liquor burned my throat and made my stomach turn but I forced it down.

"You're just getting straight to the point, aren't you?" Raphael's dark eyes watched me with renewed interest and I couldn't care less.

"Have anything else?" I pressed the bottle into his leather-clad chest and stared at him. He grasped the bottle, brushing my fingers with his and smiled.

"It wouldn't be any fun if there wasn't," he replied.

..:..:..

How we got past the teachers who checked our school-issued ID's and two cops lounging near the gymnasium doors without getting caught is beyond me. I could hear the bass of the music from outside, it was so loud. It looked to be shaking the doors of the gym, but that could also be the alcohol affecting my sight. I barely felt Raphael's hand on my back as he propelled me into the dance. It was dark, with two strobe lights flashing by the DJ booth. Two huge speakers were set up there as well. Just to the right and left of the booth were two large screens with lights behind them so you could see people dancing, their shadows moving in sync to the music.

I laughed loudly, unsure why, but who cares, it's a dance, and I'm drunk and here with my friends. I twirled and skipped my way to the mob of people in the middle of the gym, all of them either grinding or standing off to the side, awkwardly moving in place. I tossed my cardigan off into a corner and whooped. Isabelle joined me and brought me with her as she pushed her way into the giant group of moving bodies. The smell of sweat, perfume, cologne with a slight tinge of alcohol permeated the air.

I felt like I was moving in slow motion, with every flash of the strobe light illuminating faces I knew and didn't know. Some stared at us, while some were too absorbed in shoving their tongues down their partner's throats.

"Dance, Clary, dannccceeee!" Isabelle slurred, raising her hands above her head. She closed her eyes and moved her body to the beat, her hips turning and twisting in a sensual way. Immediately, some guy slipped behind her and pressed his front to her back. They moved as one, and it was suddenly so intimate that I turned away and pushed back through the crowd. I broke out near the wall and gratefully leaned against it for support. My world spun, and I felt lightheaded.

"Clary!" someone called my name. I looked around for the source and spotted the one person I least wanted to see.

Jace stumbled into the wall next to me, his breath washing over my face as he laughed about something I wasn't aware of. He was close to me. Closer than I wanted, yet not close enough.

"Can't liquor your handle?" he smiled at me in the dark.

"You said that wrong," I poked him in the chest. He caught my wrist, just like in that stupid closet.

"Can't handle your liquor?" he corrected, his eyes not on me anymore. They followed his fingers which ran up my forearm from the crease of my elbow to the veins in my wrist, over my palm to the pads on my fingertips. Goosebumps rose on my skin and I shivered before I pulled away my hand gently. This wasn't helping clear my head.

"Yer one to talk, bud," I replied.

"Dance with me," Jace whispered, leaning forward to brush his lips on my ear so I could hear him

And the way he said it was so tantalizing, so seductive, how could I say no?

I followed him back to the gyrating crowd, lost in his eyes. So pretty. He was so pretty. His hair swept across his forehead and a faint sheen of sweat already stood out on his face and arms. I ran a hand through my hair, pushing it over my shoulders. We stayed just inside the group of dancers, near the edge. Jace reached towards me, and I thought I saw a slight tremble in his hands as he placed them on my waist. I turned and pressed my back to his chest, feeling his heat pulse through me like the beat of the music.

When we moved, it was as one. Hips rocking, hearts beating, breaths quickening. He gripped my waist and pulled me closer to him, his right cheek pressed against my left. I could turn my head and kiss him right there. My body vibrated at his nearness, a deep need clawing its way into my chest, my heart, my muddled brain. His hands moved to my stomach and splayed out, hungrily pressing against the fabric. I turned my head slightly and lifted my left arm to reach back slightly, running my fingers through his hair. His breathing hitched and his hands pulled me even closer to his body. My eyes fluttered closed and I allowed my senses to be overwhelmed; by the thumping music, the smell, the flashing lights that pierced behind my eyelids, and the feel of Jace's body on mine.

Suddenly, I was spun around. My eyes flew open and I saw Jace's face closer than before. He pulled me to him, chest to chest, and we continued our rhythmic dance. The intimacy made my heart race. I slid my hands up his back, unsure where to put them otherwise. His jacket was off, leaving his chiseled body to be outlined by his shirt, which I gripped. I pressed my head to his chest, turning so my cheek rested just near his heart. It was pounding just as fast as mine. I looked up at him and his beauty stole my breath away as I felt his gaze pierce the very depth of my soul.

Then, I don't know what happened.

Either he bent down, or I leaned up.

Either his hands caught my face or I pulled his head down.

It doesn't matter who did what – all that matters is that our lips touched, and from there, all self-restrain was lost.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Muahaha, the kiss ! So exciting. I love Jace and Clary so muchhhh, I can't stop reading about them. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys! You keep my spirit up ! =] MWAH love to you all!**

**This author's note won't be long. In fact, I'm done, other than saying FLUFF WARNING! It's gonna get steamy up in here.**

**Enjoy!**

**-SLTF**

..:..:..

_JACE_

..:..:..

Clary was everywhere. Her heat, her touch, her body, her lips – and never before had I felt the _need_ to have more. My body craved her like no other girl I had been with. My hands tightened their grasp in her fiery curls, relishing the feel of them in the spaces between my fingers. At first the kiss was hesitant, soft, with barely any pressure on either of our lips.

Hesitant. A word that I would have never thought could be applied to me, of all people.

But from there, I let myself go, and in every aspect of that phrase, so did she. Her fingernails lightly traced the skin of the back of my neck, causing shivers to ripple through my body. A moan escaped me, and with a little gasp, Clary pulled me harder against her. The closeness of our bodies made heat surge through me, and suddenly I was lost in her. Clary slipped her fingers into my hair and tugged me down to her, the bracelets on her wrists clinking by my ear. I slid one hand down her neck, to her shoulder and down her spine to the small of her back, pressing her forward so her body bowed into mine. We continued our rhythmic dance, our movements bringing images to the surface of my mind of what exactly I would like to do to her; but in a way I hadn't with other girls. I didn't picture hot, raunchy sex with the hair-flinging and screaming like other girls had felt the need to do – but something slower, and more intimate.

I squeezed my eyes shut and forced my mind to back off. I, Jace Herondale, don't do intimacy. I sneak in drunken kisses at parties and do make out sessions in prop closets. I let my hormones control my actions, not my mind. And with the way Clary was moving her mouth against mine, I'd say her hormones were having a little control on her actions right now too. And the booze too, I'm sure.

I finally pulled away to catch my breath and found myself staring at Clary in amusement. She looked almost shocked, as if she didn't realize what she had been doing. Her lips were slightly parted and swollen from our kiss. I noticed we had stopped dancing, yet my hand was still tangled in her hair and her hands were in mine.

"Well now," I said over the music, smirking as I moved my gaze between each of her eyes. "Looks like you lied when you said you didn't want me to touch you the other day."

"Oh, God," Clary leaned back, a look of alarm crossing her flushed face. She pulled a hand away from me to touch her mouth, staring at me like a deer caught in headlights.

"You sound like you think this was a bad thing," I chuckled into her ear. She stumbled back, shaking her head and pressing her fingers to her temples, eyes closed. My body immediately felt cold without her, though the gym was stifling from so many people gathered in one area. "Clary?" I asked in trepidation, reaching for her. I didn't want her to puke or anything.

Clary pushed my hand away and ran off into the shadows at the back of the gym, leaving me stunned and speechless in a crowd of gyrating teenagers. I wasn't speechless for long when a dark-haired girl drifted in front of me and grabbed at my waist, pulling herself to me and moving her hips against mine.

"No," I said, untangling myself from her while I scanned the room for Clary. This was the first time I had said that word to any girl, and it was because of Clary. Who knows what else is going to happen because of that crazy redhead?

"Oh, come on, Mr. Herondale. Make time for a little dance for me?" the girl crooned, her manicured nails clutching the collar of my shirt. I looked down to find Aline Penhallow in a tight silver dress that I would usually find hot. But tonight, green was my colour.

"Uh – no, I have to go. Now's not a good time," I attempted to pry her fingers from my shirt but she tightened her grip and yanked my face down to hers, slamming her lips against mine. It felt wrong after what had just happened with Clary and while I indulged myself for literally five seconds, I jerked away quickly afterwards. "Aline!"

"Not now, huh?" she sneered, her dark eyes peering up at me through the flashing lights. "Then when is a good time for you, _asshole_? Once you get your fill of that little virgin you're panting after?" My mouth fell open in shock at her words. "I may not be interested anymore if you wait much longer. God knows how long it'll take for you to get into her chastity belt – "

"Fuck off, Aline!" I barked, slapping her hand away.

"Wha – " she gaped at me, but I cut her off.

"Don't bother waiting around for anything from me, because I'm not interested in anything you have to offer."

Aline flushed indignantly and haughtily held her chin aloft. "Well you can – "

"You can shut up and leave me the fuck alone," I replied coldly, and with that I stepped around her and pushed my way through the crowd. A few hands grabbed at me here and there but I kept moving. The alcohol I drank earlier didn't help my sense of direction and I ended up by the DJ booth. I spun around and saw Raphael and Isabelle practically dry humping while making out. I tilted my head as I stared at them, hoping Clary and I hadn't looked quite as animalistic. I slipped around them and walked along the edge of the crowd, looking for a flash of red in the churning mass of bodies to no success. I turned my attention to the smattering of people on the outskirts of the dance. Groups of two or three kids stood talking to each other, standing awkwardly apart from everyone else.

One of these pairs leaned against the wall at the back of the gym, obscured in the shadows. That didn't stop me from noticing the flare of bright red hair of the shorter person. I stepped forward, squinting to see who was with her. The guy was at least my height, with broad shoulders and he wore a black short sleeved collared shirt and dark jeans, as far as I could tell. He had a hand on the wall by her head and another in his pocket, but the way his body was turned towards her proved that he was interested her. It was the dark hair and single silver chain around his neck that told me it was Sebastian Verlac with Clary.

I narrowed my eyes. Sebastian and I did not get along well, to say the least. We are both on the soccer team, and he covets the position of center forward, which I currently hold. Funnily enough, he also joined the football team and is steadily gaining a good rep with the coach, hoping to get my spot of quarterback. I hope the guy handles rejection well.

Speaking of rejection, why is Clary not kicking him in the balls and flinging herself at me right now?

My eyes zeroed in on the movement of Sebastian's hand which slid out of his pocket and rested on the curve of Clary's hip. Even from my distance, I could see the slow circles he was drawing into the space just by her hip bone. I switched my gaze to her face and immediately my fists clenched. Even with the strobe light, I could see her face was flushed and was tilted up to look at Verlac. Something was burning me from the inside out, and that something was telling me to pull Verlac off of her and break his jaw. I forgot to be surprised that I was experiencing a feeling I rarely, if ever, felt: jealousy.

Something snapped within me when Verlac's hand dipped lower and moved behind her as he leaned down. Seeing Clary's body pressed against someone else wasn't generating happy thoughts for me. In fact, it generated quite violent thoughts, and before I realized what I was doing, I was storming towards them. I caught them just as Sebastian was lowering his head to kiss Clary.

"Clary!" I shouted with a giant fake smile, spreading my arms wide. "Been looking for you, shorty!"

Both of them turned to stare at me incredulously, though Verlac's face held much more contempt.

"What?" Clary asked, squinting at me. Her tiny hand was on Sebastian's chest, looking extremely fragile against his stronger frame.

"Get lost, Herondale," Sebastian glowered at me. My eyes quickly flicked downward at the movement of his hand tightening on Clary's waist. "We're a little busy."

"No, you look a little busy. Clary looks like she's going to blow chunks," I replied easily. Instinctively, Sebastian jerked back a bit. It was enough for me to reach over and close my hand over the top of Clary's arm, my fingers slightly overlapping because she was so small. I pulled her away, closer to me.

"Hey!" she complained. Sebastian drew his arms to his side and clenched his fists.

"Let her go, you prick," Verlac snapped, his eyes flashing in the dark.

"Ow, Jace!" Clary whimpered. I realized my grip had tightened on her slight arm and I immediately relaxed my fingers.

"Isabelle sent me to look for her. Something about carpool?" I smiled. "Sorry, bro. Maybe some other time, huh?" I started backwards, taking Clary with me. "Like… never?" Before he had a chance to reply, I turned and dragged Clary into the crowd. I pushed past people, going straight through the centre and ducking out to the right, close to the washrooms in the shadows of the gym. With a quick glance around, I slipped us through the girl's door.

"Jace!" Clary yelled at me. "You're a boy, get out, get out!" I ignored her, pushing her against the sinks and checking each stall. We were alone for now.

I spun around and marched back to her. "Why were you talking to Verlac?" I asked harshly, slamming my hands on the countertop just behind her, each hand on either side of her waist. I had to look down at her, while she defiantly stared up. She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at me. I noticed a blush creeping back up her neck.

A wave of defeat rolled through me, much to my surprise.

"You like him." It was a statement, not a question.

"It's none of your wax made by bees!" Clary slurred, clumsily crossing her arms. I couldn't help my gaze from drifting to her chest that was accentuated by her dress as well as her crossed arms that helped give it more shape. I brought my eyes back to hers only to roll them, attempting to seem indifferent, though all I felt was anger and another bout of jealousy. For once, there was something that Jace Herondale couldn't have.

"He's bad for you, you know," I said in a low voice.

"Oh yeah? Who would _you_ suggest is better for me then?" Clary retorted, stomping her foot as she dropped her arms, her hands in fists by her sides. I refrained from laughing out loud. She was so girly.

My first thought to answer her question was _Me_, but what came out of my mouth was: "Well your best friend is absolutely in _love_ with you, so why not date the fashion-impaired nerd with the bad haircut?"

"Wh – what?" Clary's eyes shot wide and she pulled back, surprised.

"Please," I rolled my eyes again. "Like you didn't really know."

"What?" Clary repeated. "Who? I – " She absently touched her hair, her eyes looking faraway.

I shook my head. She was still drunk and probably wouldn't remember any of this on Monday anyway.

"Jace! Tell me, you – you – ass!" Clary lifted her fists and hit my chest. It felt like pebbles bouncing off me and I snickered. Her face hardened and she pushed me. I took a step back from the force but grabbed her hand, lightly this time.

"Leggo of me…" she muttered, gently pulling away.

I moved with her, unable to back off any more. I could _feel_ the magnetism between us that drew me like a moth to a flame. We were now separated by a few unbearable inches, she pressed against the edge of the sinks and me a hairs breadth from her body. My name left her lips in a murmur. I slid my hand down her arm, watching it trail across her skin and raise goosebumps. That I had that effect on her made my heart pound and my breathing quicken.

My eyes moved to meet her emerald gaze, which I assumed would be unfocused. But to me, they were sharp and aware, piercing me.

Every fibre in my being screamed at me to pull her closer, and under normal circumstances, I would have ignored it. Because this was _Clary_. Isabelle's best friend. The art freak. The nerd. The girl with the red hair. But tonight, she was a different Clary. She was the tease, the tipsy girl in the green dress. The one who, if I was not mistaken, was giving me bedroom eyes at this very moment.

"Clary?" It came out as a strangled whisper; a question.

Before I knew it, her hands were on my neck, sliding up into my hair again, and her face tilted up towards me. My breathing hitched and I ducked my head, closing my eyes, yearning to kiss her once more. Just as I felt her mouth ghost against mine, she drew back, leaving me with empty air. I opened my eyes and lifted my gaze from her pink, parted lips to stare at her curiously. Her eyes showed a flash of indecision before softening. She smiled slyly at me. I tried again to kiss her, but she leaned away even more, her back arching backwards over the sinks. I realized quickly that she was teasing me.

In a burst of anticipation and, let's be honest, frustration, I reached down with both hands and grabbed the back of her thighs, lifting her up onto the edge of the sinks. She let out a gasp of surprise. Ironically, a Romeo and Juliet quote rose in my mind and it slipped out before I had a chance to even think about it.

"Tempt not a desperate man," I whispered. The look of shock on her face satisfied me and I took the chance to capture her mouth with mine, relishing the feeling of every part of her. She tightened her grip in my hair and tugged me harder against her. My hands tightened on the tops of her thighs, digging into the fabric of her dress as well as some exposed skin of her legs. Clary opened her mouth and allowed me to taste her once more. At the same time, she brought her legs behind me and locked her ankles behind my waist, pulling me even closer than before between her legs.

I groaned, so completely thrown off guard that I broke off the kiss, panting. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to calm myself and focus. The bass of the music pounded just outside the door and a sink two down from us was dripping every few seconds.

"Jace?" her voice floated to my ears. It filled me with such desire that I moved my hands to the small of her back and dragged her to the very edge of the sink. There was no space between us, exactly how I wanted it. I kissed her again and again, lost in her touch and her body.

Then she said something that I never thought I would hear from her mouth, least of all directed at me. She pressed her mouth against my ear and breathed: "I want you."

Screw my mind, let the hormones rage.

I attacked her mouth with renewed vigor and lifted her up off the countertop onto my hips. She tightened her legs and arms around me to keep from falling, as I held her up with my arms. I stumbled back blindly towards a stall and slammed my back into the divider between two of the doors. I moved sideways and back, kicking the door closed with my foot as I sat down heavily on the seat of the toilet. Clary unlocked her legs from behind me and set them on the floor, or tried, at least. She was so short that her toes barely skimmed the tiles. I trailed my hands down her sides to her hips, which straddled mine. I couldn't help a second groan from escaping me as Clary lightly bit my lower lip and sucked on it.

Her fingers moved to my shoulders and down my arms, dancing over my skin. I shivered under her touch. She brought her hands back to my shoulders and grasped my shirt. She tugged it up, the hem of it brushing my stomach as it rose. At her unspoken command, I pulled it up over my head and tossed it on the ground. She leaned back slightly to stare at me, her eyes roaming my exposed skin. She let her hands explore my chest, her cheeks burning red as she traced randomly over my stomach. I watched her face the whole time, fascinated by how her pale skin complimented her bright hair that looked very much like sex hair, which happened to be my doing. I smiled, pleased with my work. Her eyes flicked to mine and she slid her hands from my stomach up to my neck, pulling me back to her. She kissed me deeply, and I molded into her.

I slowly drew my fingers up and down her sides, her back arching as she sighed against my mouth. My hands moved down to her thighs and began to push the hem of her dress up, my fingers trembling slightly as I did. My hands never shook when I was with a girl. What was it about her that made me act like this? The tips of my fingers brushed the edge of her underwear just as Clary rolled her hips against mine. I could barely catch the moan building up in my throat.

_BAM!_ We both jumped, startled by the unexpected noise. I saw her eyes, suddenly wide. I swiftly leaned down, snatched my shirt from the ground and lifted my feet up, gingerly pressing them against the door of the stall we were in to keep it closed. Understanding what I was doing, Clary turned around on my lap and let herself face forward, her hands on my knees, as if she really was alone and doing her business on the toilet. I bit my lip and closed my eyes as she moved, holding back every urge to bring her back to me. The voices of three girls blathered on as they clicked around on their heels near the sinks.

"Oh my gosh, what a _babe_! You're so lucky, hon!" one girl squeaked and giggled. "I would eat a slice of that Spanish pie any day!"

"Please," a familiar voice said loftily. "It's not like it'll be anything serious."

Clary looked over her shoulder at me, green eyes dancing between mine as she mouthed _Isabelle?_ I raised both my eyebrows and shrugged my shoulders. I saw her gaze move to my bare shoulders and travel down to my chest. I smirked and leaned forward, pressing my front to her back.

"Come on, girl. He's totally into you. He walked you to the freakin' bathroom and is waiting outside for you." A third voice replied.

Clary's breath caught and she whipped her head to face forward again. I reached up and brushed her hair away from her neck so it fell over her shoulder in a curtain of red. I ran the pads of my fingers over the light skin of the back of her neck and smiled again as I saw goosebumps. Her hands tightened on my legs responsively. My left leg faltered at her touch and slid down the door, making a noise. I pushed harder against my door, making it creak even more. I closed my eyes and let out a long silent sigh. I gave us away. We were fucked.

"Who's in there?" came Isabelle's sharp voice.

Especially fucked because it's Isabelle.

Clary cast me a conflicted look over her shoulder and cleared her throat.

"Clary?" she said hesitantly, as if she was unsure that was even her name.

"Clary! Why didn't you say anything a second ago? Come out!" Isabelle's voice changed to giddy when she recognized her friend.

"I'm – uh – a little busy?" Clary's grip on my legs didn't loosen.

"Right! I'll wait for you. Cleo, Sara, I'll talk to you guys later, okay?"

"Yeah, sure!" the third girl said.

"Bye, Izzy! Get some more of that fine Spanish ass for me, okay?" the first laughed, and the heels click click clicked their way out the door. Music filled the washroom for a few seconds as the girl's washroom door opened, and then became muffled when it shut.

"You finished yet there, Clary?" Isabelle snorted.

Clary let her head drop to her chest. I knew she also realized we were screwed up the butt with Isabelle here. Especially now that I was staying with them because my mom is out of town for a couple months, she would never let Clary sleep over tonight if I was there and she knew we had been together like this.

"I'm… Iz, can you wait for me outside? I'll just be a minute."

"Are you taking a dump here?" Isabelle sounded incredulous.

"NO! Isabelle!" Clary's head shot up. I could tell she was blushing furiously because the tips of her ears were pink.

"What? What else could be taking so long? It's an honest question!" she sounded defensive. I could imagine Isabelle crossing her arms and leaning against the sinks with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm just cooling off. I don't want to go out just yet, and… I kinda want to be alone?" Clary said. I watched the way she scrunched up her shoulders just under her ears, like she was ashamed.

"You don't want me here?" Isabelle's tone sounded flat and devoid of emotion.

"I just had a weird talk with… Sebastian," Clary began. I stiffened immediately at his name. "And I want a few minutes to think about it. I won't be long, and I'll fill you in after. I promise!"

"…Okay. Okay, fine!" Isabelle sighed. "I'll be outside and get rid of Raphael. But if you aren't out here in three minutes, I'm coming in and kicking that damn stall in. You know I will!" Isabelle left a moment afterwards, the music growing louder and quieter again as she departed. We waited for another minute before fully breathing again. I was about to put my legs down on the ground, as they were cramping, when Clary motioned for me to stop. She removed a bracelet from her wrist and let it fall to the ground. She got off my lap and knelt on the tiles, picking it up, but not before checking through the space under the door to make sure Isabelle wasn't still here.

"Thank God," Clary groaned, standing up with a huge sigh. She ran her hands through her hair and turned to me in the small space. "We're good."

I let down my legs and rested them on the ground, stretching the muscles as far as I could before slouching slightly. "That was extremely stressful."

"Put on your shirt," Clary scolded me, waving her hand at the t-shirt in my hand. I uncrumpled it and stood as well. She backed up a few steps to give me room, pushing against the door with her back. I stared at her as I slowly lifted my arms and slipped the shirt back over my head and down my torso. I saw her eyes following my movements and grinned. I ducked in quickly for another kiss before moving back to give her room to pull the door open. She stumbled out and turned to me as I left the stall.

"What?" I asked. She grabbed my face and pressed her lips to mine. I detached myself after a moment, tucking her hair behind her right ear.

"Still can't get enough of me, huh?" I whispered.

"Shut up and hide behind the door."

I did as she said, slipping behind the main door to the washroom. She met my eyes as she put her hand on the handle, a blush creeping up to colour her cheeks. I smiled, not my asshole smile, but genuinely. She smiled back and opened the door, stepping out to meet Isabelle. As the door creaked shut behind her, I put my hands over my face and slid down the wall that was at my back.

What the _hell_ did I just do?


End file.
